Mission:Alora and Xander
by Felicia Raine
Summary: Xander and his long time partner end up in a secluded cabin alone with no one around for miles, will romance spark between the couple?


Disclaimer: I don't own anything pertaining to Triple X or any of that good stuff. Alora Dawn is my creation so don't' use her, and I guess that's about it except that I know this ain't gonna ever happen. But I can dream right?! Please R&R!!!  
  
Gunfire flew by Xander and Alora as they ran away from the building complex. They had completed another assignment, all except for the escape part. Xander lived for this kind of adventure. Alora had grown to love the ways of the world through the eyes of Xander Cage.  
  
She was busy thinking about Xander again when she was almost hit by a bullet. Faster than she had ever seen him move, Xander lunged at her, and tackled her into a nearby building. She was still in awe at how fast he could move, but now was not the times for that. Xander looked down at her, "Are you ok Dawn?" She nodded to him, "I'm fine Xander." He put a finger to her lips and leaned down to her ear, "Don't talk, they can hear you if you do." Alora caught her breath as Xander spoke to her, she was used to being close to him, but not that close.  
  
Xander stood up and pulled her to her feet, "Come on we can get out of here if we move quickly." She nodded her approval and he broke into a run. She followed by his side until they were well away from the danger of the guns. Xander stopped and took a detonator from his pocket and pressed the button. They both watched at the multi-million dollar complex exploded into a billion pieces. Xander tossed the detonator into a nearby stream and then turned to Alora, "Get the car." She nodded and ran over to a sleek, blue Dodge Charger and slid in. Xander took out another detonator and waited for Alora.  
  
It only took her a few seconds to pull up beside Xander, "Come on, we don't have much time." Xander laughed and jumped into the car, "Lay the hammer down on this thing baby!!" She threw the car into gear and hit the gas. Xander looked behind them and pressed the detonator. When he did things started to explode all around them. Alora looked over at him, "What the hell was that? He only smiled and climbed into the driver seat behind her, "Lean to the right and do exactly what I tell you to do." She leaned over and he took over the wheel.  
  
In a few seconds she heard a loud explosion behind them, "Xander what was that?" He didn't speak a word as he spun the car around to the left, "When I say so, press the red button on the dash. Oh and move your foot off the gas baby, let me take over this one." This was not a normal mission she assumed, but she did trust Xander with her life so she nodded. He looked ahead and then hit the gas. She risked a glance up and saw that they were headed for a cliff. He was either stupid, or he had gone insane.  
  
He let go of the wheel and locked it into place with a bar. After that he put on a backpack, "Press the button now." Alora hit the button as Xander grabbed her by her waist and stood up, "Xander what.." she was cut off as his mouth covered hers and they went over the cliff with the car. Xander had never made a move to kiss her, so she stayed still. He had done so because this was a high altitude jump that she wasn't used to. He moved for a moment, "Hold onto me tightly and don't let go!" He managed to shout over the wind. She was about to say something, but he covered her mouth again.  
  
He reached up and pulled a cord on the backpack and a parachute shot out. Carefully he guided them to the ground and then moved his mouth from hers and discarded the parachute. She stood and looked at him, "Xander?" He grabbed her arm and ran to their getaway car and put her in, then slid into the drivers seat. He started it up and then hit the gas, taking off toward the airport as quickly as possible. Everything was quiet for a few minutes until he spoke to her, "What Dawn?" She looked over at him, "Why did you do that?" A smirk appeared on his face, "It was a high altitude jump that you weren't used to, so I was breathing for you." She blushed at his words, "Oh..Well I could have handled myself." He stopped the care at the airport and tossed the keys to a nearby agent. He then took her hand and led her to the private jet.  
  
Once they were inside the jet he took his jacket and shirt off, "You wouldn't have been able to breathe at that altitude." She looked at him and shook her head, "Must you do that?" He looked up at her, "Do what?" She slid her jacket off and sat down on the couch that was there, "Must you take your shirt off?" Xander smiled at her, "Yeah, I do in fact. Why? Does it bother you?" She laughed at him, "Bother me? It doesn't bother me. I was just being curious." Xander shook his head at her, "Being curious can get you into trouble Dawn." She looked at him with curiosity in her eyes, "What is that supposed to mean Xander?" He stood up and walked over to her, "Your about to find out what your curiosity can get you into."  
  
She looked up at Xander as he started to kneel over her. He pushed her down onto the couch and looked at her, "This is so interesting isn't it Dawn?" He didn't give her time to answer him before he kissed her. Alora's eyes widened with disbelief as Xander kissed her. He had started to push her skirt up when the plane landed. He pushed away from her and put his shirt and jacket back on. She looked at him, "Xander?" He looked back at her, "Get your jacket on Dawn, we're home." She put her jacket on while still thinking about what would have happened if that plane had landed fifteen minutes later. She started to turn around to talk to Xander, but he was gone, "Well that was sudden." Alora said as she stepped off of the plane. She spotted Xander talking to their commander, and she started walking toward them.  
  
Out of the corner of her eyes she saw a man with a gun. She looked around and saw that it was pointed at Xander; she started running toward him, "Xander! Look out!" Xander stopped mid sentence and tried to get out of the way. Alora watched with a horrified look as a bullet struck Xander in the shoulder. Agents crowded around her and ushered her into a car. Xander was placed inside with her and the car rushed the two agents to a safe haven.  
  
Alora stepped out of the care and was pushed into the house while the agents carried Xander inside. She talked with the agents and then they left. She looked around the secluded cabin and shook her head. Sure she wanted them to be safe, but not be a million miles from all known civilization. She snapped out of her thoughts and gathered up a bag of medical supplies and headed to Xander's room. She pushed the door open then walked inside.  
  
Xander was on his back, as she entered the room he looked at her, "If this is heaven then you must be my angel." She looked down at him and shook her head as she put her medical gloves on. She leaned over and looked at his shoulder. He watched her closely then reached up and brushed a piece of hair out of her face, "You're a beautiful angel." She moved his hand and then smacked him upside his head, "Xander, get ahold of yourself!"  
  
He looked startled for a moment then he snapped back into reality, "What happened?" Alora pulled the bullet out of his shoulder and put a bandage on it, "You were shot at the airport and we were brought here to safety. She said as she discarded the bullet and the gloves. Xander groaned a bit, "When are we allowed to leave?" She put the rest of the medical supplies away, "Two months if I'm not mistaken." He looked at her, "They expect me and you to stay here for two whole months?" She nodded as she put the medical bag away, "Yes, the captain said we were to get some rest before he gave us another mission."  
  
Xander sulked a bit as he looked around the room, "Hey, where is all my high-tech shit?" A smile appeared on her face, "High-tech stuff?" He nodded to her, "Yeah, like my stereo, tv., dvd player, X-box and shit like that." She laughed as he finished, "Xander, we are in the middle of no where. There is no power here. All we have are lamps and candles." His mouth dropped open, "Your kidding right?" She shook her head at him, "No I'm not kidding. We are stuck here with no modern conveniences so you'll have to deal with it."  
  
Xander mumbled something and then looked out the window, "Please tell me there is food in this place, Dawn." Alora laughed, "Yes, we have food here. It's not that primitive." He smirked at her, "Well the way you put it, it sounded like we were living in ancient times."  
  
She smiled as she walked to the door of the room, "I could make this hard for you, or I could make this an enjoyable vacation. It all depends on you, Xander." He watched as she walked out the door. He knew that getting along with her for two months was going to be hard, as well as dangerous.  
  
Alora walked into the living room and sat on the couch with a sigh, "Why does it have to be him? HIM of all people!?" Mumbling to herself she leaned back, "I don't know what Smith is up to, but putting me and Xander here alone for two months could prove to be a bad decision on his part."  
  
Xander lay on the bed in his room. There was nothing to do in here without Alora. He shook his head, "What am I thinking...She is my partner, not a whore." Xander tried to erase the thought of what happened on the plane, but it wouldn't fade. He sighed as he sat up and then stood up. He was still a bit dizzy as he walked to the door and opened it, walking out of the room.  
  
He walked to the entrance of the living room and leaned on the wall looking at Alora, "Well, don't you look like an angel." She looked over at Xander, "Don't start that again. Anyway, you should be in bed resting." He started toward her, "I couldn't rest knowing that you were in here all alone."  
  
He stopped in front of her and smiled. She looked up at him, "What are you smiling about Xander?" He leaned down to her, "I'm thinking about all of the wonderful things I am going to do to you this evening." Her cheeks went red, "Xander, go lie down. You are still delirious from the accident." He knelt over her much like he had done on the plane, "I'm not delirious Dawn. I'm truthful." She looked up into his eyes, "Xander you know we can't do this. You know that we cannot have a relationship."  
  
Xander shook his head, "Your trying not to fall in love with me aren't you?" She swallowed a bit and tried not to look into his eyes, "You have lost your mind Xander Cage. I do not like you." He looked down on her, "Don't try to deny it Dawn. I can see it in your eyes." With that said, Xander leaned down and kissed her gently.  
  
She made no move to pull away or respond. After a moment he broke the kiss and leaned down to whisper to her, "Don't deny your heart Dawn, you do love me." Alora looked up at him, "Xander..I...please don't do this.." Her voice wavered, and Xander knew that she didn't like denying that she loved him. Slowly he leaned over her again and kissed her softly, this time he had no intention of moving. 


End file.
